Akane en rojo feroz
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Un cuento de "miedo" en dos partes. Algo le sucedió a Akane cuando salió a pasear sola aquella noche. La noche del solsticio. Algo extraño. Y ahora ya no es la misma... no puede comer, ni beber, no aguanta el calor y los olores... ¡No puede soportarlos! Bueno, salvo un olor en particular, el de alguien muy especial para ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Los personajes, lugares y parte de la trama de esta historia no son míos, es todo propiedad de la genialidad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los uso para divertir, entretener y soñar **

…

**..**

**.**

**-Akane en Rojo Feroz –**

**1**

**.**

**..**

…

_**21 de Junio. Noche.**_

Tardó unos cuantos días en recordarlo… pero no había duda posible. Todo había comenzado aquella noche.

—Akane, ¿te importaría ir a la tienda a comprar algo de leche?

La pequeña de los Tendo parpadeó al oír la petición. Llevaba un rato ensimismada con las noticias que estaban dando por la televisión y aunque captó la pregunta de su hermana mayor, frunció las cejas al girar levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Leche? ¿Ahora?

—¿Es muy tarde? —Kasumi giró la cabeza hacia las puertas correderas del comedor, abiertas con la intención de que se colara en la casa algo de frescor junto al sonido de los grillos y las cigarras.

Lo cierto es que no era demasiado tarde, pero había anochecido del todo. Acababan de terminar de cenar y Kasumi se afanaba en recoger la mesa mientras los demás comensales estaban a otras cosas. Incluso Akane se había quedado sentada mirando la televisión en lugar de ayudar a su hermana.

Puede que por eso aceptara salir aquella noche. Se sintió culpable por ser tan perezosa.

—No te preocupes, iré a por la leche —le dijo.

Salió al pasillo y rebuscó en el cajón de la entrada el viejo monedero donde quedaban algunos yenes de calderilla. Estaba casi vacío así que decidió llevárselo.

—¿Vas a salir, Akane? —Nabiki apareció por las escaleras, descalza y con los pantalones del pijama de verano algo arrugados. Lanzó una larga mirada a la pequeña pero acabó por sentarse en el último escalón, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas como si nada—. ¿No has oído las historias? No es seguro salir por la noche estos días.

—¿Lo dices por esa tontería de las brumas?

El tiempo andaba algo loco aquellos días. Aunque las temperaturas eran altas durante el día y no muy frías por la noche, desde hacía unas semanas se podían ver unas extrañas brumas que descendían sobre Nerima a la hora del crepúsculo.

—¿No te da miedo? La gente está inquieta… —Nabiki deslizó su barbilla por sus manos y su rostro se balanceó. Pero Akane apretó los labios y mantuvo el tipo.

Sí, sabía que la gente evitaba salir a la calle cuando esa niebla acechaba, aunque no es que hubiera pasado nada especialmente peligroso a causa de eso. Sin embargo, había algo inquietante en el ambiente que hacía que nadie quisiera pasear por una calle desierta, oscura y repleta de brumas en plena noche.

—No son más que cuentos y patrañas —Soltó la pequeña, sacándole la lengua a la otra. Sabía que Nabiki solo pretendía asustarla y no lo iba a permitir.

Regresó al salón para despedirse de Kasumi y por el rabillo del ojo captó la imagen del locutor de las noticias y unas pocas de sus palabras:

_Y esta noche se celebra en muchos lugares del mundo el conocido Solsticio de Verano, plagado de tradiciones de lo más originales y curiosas para recibir el verano y despedir la mitad oscura del año. _

_Una noche mágica._

_En Japón, celebramos hoy el Nagoshi No Harae, nuestro ritual de entrada en el verano. Cientos de santuarios se disponen a recibir a miles de…_

Akane sacudió la cabeza y volvió al pasillo. Nabiki seguía en el mismo sitio y con la misma expresión.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu novio que te acompañe? —Le propuso para pincharla. Akane disimuló una mueca mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Debe estar entrenando —respondió—. Y no necesito a Ranma para comprar un poco de leche.

—Mira que eres tozuda…

Akane se estiró, tomó su monedero y salió sin decir más.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse y su mirada se dirigió hacia el dojo. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que Ranma debía estar allí.

_¡No me hace falta!_

Además, estaba segura de que si se le ocurría pedirle ayuda para algo así, su prometido lo usaría para burlarse de ella como siempre por ser tan cobardica. ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Echó a andar por el camino de piedra hasta el portón de la propiedad y lo atravesó. Cerró las puertas tras ella y echó a andar decidida, en dirección a la tienda. Estirada, con los hombros en alto, la mirada al frente; parecía un soldadito desfilando por lo rígida que iba. Se esforzaba en no mostrar vacilación como si Nabiki aún pudiera verla.

¡Brumas! ¡Nieblas! ¡Fantasmas! ¡Monstruos!

No eran más que habladurías que la gente se inventaba para hacer un poco más interesantes sus días en medio de la rutina. Y por eso, no había que darles más importancia de la que realmente tenían.

Sí, Akane vio la niebla que se arremolinaba en torno a los rincones más oscuros de las calles, formando una masa blanca, translucida en el camino que tenía por delante. Pero simplemente optó por caminar bajo los focos de las farolas y apenas le prestó atención. Y sí, es verdad que había más silencio de lo habitual para ese barrio y que no se topó con nadie en todo el camino pero, ¿qué tenía eso de extraño? ¿No era algo bueno? Si no se encontraba con nadie, nadie le causaría problemas.

Cuando hubo recorrido más de la mitad de su trayecto hacia la tienda, le dio por sonreír. Se sentía segura y orgullosa de sí misma, en absoluto asustada. Ni las historias fantasmagóricas de la gente ni los comentarios malintencionados de su hermana habían logrado medrar su espíritu. Solo tenía que seguir los puntos de luz a lo largo de las calles.

Hasta que de pronto una de las farolas parpadeó de un modo muy particular haciendo que Akane levantara la cabeza. Se detuvo y achicó los ojos. Algo oscuro, pegado a la lámpara, sofocaba la luz.

_¿Qué es eso?_ Se preguntó, extrañada.

Era como una masa negra que se hubiera quedado prendida a la farola.

Curiosa, a Akane no se le ocurrió otra cosa que golpear con su puño la farola. La cosa negra desconocida se desprendió. Estuvo a punto de caerle de encima, por lo que Akane se encogió. La cosa negra emitió un chillido y ella, sorprendida, también. Unas alas se desprendieron de esa cosa y esta remontó el vuelo a escasos milímetros del suelo para ascender a toda velocidad, aleteando y gritando, para después perderse en el cielo.

Akane asomó la cabeza que había ocultado tras sus brazos levantados y la vio de refilón antes de que se fundiera con la negrura del firmamento.

—Era… era… un… ¿murciélago? —murmuró con la respiración acelerada.

¡Menudo susto le había dado!

_Bueno, es culpa mía por golpear así la farola_ se dijo, irguiéndose del todo. _Quizás estaba durmiendo, el pobre…_

Con un sonoro suspiro encaró la calle para seguir hasta la tienda pero sintió un pinchazo en la nuca que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. No supo por qué… de pronto, ¿la calle parecía más larga? Era difícil saberlo con las brumas ocultando lo que había al otro lado. ¿Eran ahora más espesas, sólidas, de una tonalidad más grisácea? Como un muro… ¿Se golpearía si trataba de atravesarlas?

_¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?_

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a andar.

Realmente… todo estaba muy silencioso. No se oía ni un sonido huidizo de alguna de las casas que había a su alrededor, tampoco ruidos producidos por algún animal callejero como un gato. Absolutamente nada, salvo los latidos de su corazón que cada vez eran más escandalosos.

Le costó darse cuenta de que era porque había empezado a trotar.

Sí, porque era mejor llegar cuanto antes. En la tienda habría gente. ¡Por supuesto! Esos nervios tontos que sentía se le irían en cuanto viera a alguien más. No era miedo, solo un poco de ansiedad.

Pronto sus resuellos acompañaron a su corazón y confundida creyó oír otras cosas; puede que un murmullo o tal vez pasos a su espalda. Aunque volvía el rostro cada pocos metros para cerciorarse y nunca vio nada más que esas condenadas brumas. ¿Estaban más cerca? Era como si la rodearan…

_¡Qué estupidez!_ Pensó enseguida. Apretó el monedero en su puño _¡Solo se me ocurren esas cosas porque Nabiki me ha asustado antes! ¡No hay de qué tener miedo!_

Finalmente tuvo que parar más confusa que cansada.

¿Cuánto hacía que corría? ¡Y la calle no se acababa! Por más que intentaba encontrar la esquina donde girar esta no aparecía. Miró por todos lados pero fue incapaz de saber a qué altura estaba o si ya había entrado en una calle diferente.

_Algo está ocurriendo_ se dijo, decidida. _ No es normal… ¡No puedo perderme en mi propio barrio!_

Apretó una mano contra la otra y se quedó parada, pensando en qué hacer.

Entonces percibió algo… no fue algo tan normal como un sonido, sino otra cosa. Una sensación de peligro que hizo que su cuerpo se erizara y su garganta se quedó seca. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma pero siguió sin ver nada.

—¿Hola? —probó a murmurar. Sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal inspeccionaban cada rincón del espacio que la rodeaba—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

¡No era su imaginación, la niebla la acorralaba! Cada vez era más tupida, más asfixiante. Apenas quedaba un reducido espacio de acera con una solitaria farola donde ella estaba, todo lo demás había desaparecido en ese mar blanquecino.

—¿Qué… pasa? —murmuró, histérica.

¡Debía huir a través de la niebla! Quedarse parada no le serviría de nada. ¡Solo era niebla! ¿Verdad? Apretó los puños y los dientes y salió disparada hacia lo blanco con determinación, pero en cuanto atravesó la barrera cerró los ojos a causa de los nervios y siguió corriendo a ciegas.

No pudo avanzar mucho hasta que su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza contra algo muy duro y que la derrumbó por completo. Cayó hacia atrás sin previo aviso de modo que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo; el dolor fue terrible, pero aún peor fue encontrarse mareada e indefensa en aquel momento.

Sintió que la cabeza se le iba y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Algo le decía que no estaba sola en aquella niebla.

_Aguanta, Akane. ¡No te desmayes!_ Se dijo a sí misma. Pestañó varias veces y trató de mover los brazos, pero todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le zumbaba del dolor. Entornó los ojos cuando le pareció captar un movimiento sobre ella.

_¿Qué? ¿Quién es?_

Fue muy rápido.

Una sombra, enorme. Calor. Y después… la oscuridad.

.

.

Akane despertó en su cama.

Abrió los ojos y a pesar de que solo había una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre su escritorio, pudo distinguir las formas de sus queridos muebles y aspirar el inconfundible olor de sus sabanas. De algún modo había logrado volver a casa y ese pensamiento le arrancó un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, al incorporarse notó un agudo dolor en su cuello que lo atravesaba de un lado a otro, como si llevara horas mirando hacia abajo sin ningún apoyo. Incluso sintió una ligera migraña en el fondo de su mente.

_¿Qué me ha pasado? Me siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camión._

Se frotó la cara con las manos para despejarse y las pasó por su cuello, masajeándose las vértebras y la piel. No notó nada en especial, ni encontró ningún chichón en su cabeza, pero estaba mareada y tenía un malestar muy desagradable en el estómago.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. ¡Vaya! Cuando salió de la casa eran cerca de las diez…

Pero, ¿cuánto había estado fuera? ¿Y cómo había regresado a casa?

Oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta y seguidamente, que alguien la abría con cuidado. Antes incluso de que ese alguien asomara un ojo por la rendija, Akane supo quién era.

—¡Ranma!

El chico coló la cabeza en el interior, impresionado.

—Ya te has despertado… —Entró al dormitorio dejando la puerta entornada y caminó hasta la cama repasando una y otra vez a la chica con una mirada azul clara aunque cansada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que avisemos a Tofú?

—¿Eh? No, estoy bien… me duele un poco el cuello, pero no es nada —respondió ella, confusa, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Ranma arqueó las cejas.

—Pues si no lo sabes tú…

—Yo solo recuerdo estar caminando hacia la tienda y que había mucha niebla —rememoró Akane. Bajó la vista sobre su colcha y entornó los ojos haciendo esfuerzos por recordar algo más—. Iba caminando, vi un murciélago y…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Eso es todo.

—¿No recuerdas si alguien te atacó? ¿Si te desmayaste o te golpeaste la cabeza?

Akane no recordaba nada de eso, pero estaba empezando a inquietarse de verdad.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —Le inquirió a su prometido.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y como si en realidad no le apeteciera nada estar allí, agarró la silla del escritorio con un resoplido, la acercó a la cama y tomó asiento.

Entonces le explicó a Akane lo que había ocurrido tras su marcha hacia la tienda.

Los demás empezaron a preocuparse cuando pasó más tiempo del necesario para ir hasta la tienda de ultramarinos y regresar, así que fueron al dojo a por él y le obligaron a salir a buscarla. Recorrió el trayecto hacia la tienda como siempre solían hacerlo y entonces la encontró a ella inconsciente y tirada en medio de la calle.

Ni siquiera parecía haber llegado a la tienda.

No vio que tuviera heridas visibles, así que la cargó de vuelta a casa y Soun Tendo, que ya estaba al borde del colapso por culpa de la preocupación, se abalanzó sobre ellos en cuanto atravesaron la puerta. Akane parecía estar bien, aunque dormía profundamente de modo que la llevaron a su cuarto y la acostaron sin más.

—Insistí en que llamaran a Tofu pero nadie me escuchó. No querían molestarle con lo tarde que era… —explicó Ranma, fastidiado.

—¿Y los demás?

—¿Dónde quieres que estén? ¡Todos se han ido a dormir!

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

El chico apretó los labios y giró el rostro.

—Solo quería esperar a que despertaras para poder regañarte por lo tonta que has sido saliendo sola esta noche.

A pesar de esa respuesta forzada, Akane pensó que ese era un gesto muy tierno, pero no le pasó por alto el tono de fastidio con que su prometido le relató todo. En un principio sintió furia; pues como siempre Ranma parecía quejarse por haber tenido que ayudarla pero, curiosamente, ese sentimiento se disipó enseguida. Ella sabía que lo que le pasaba en realidad era que se había llevado un buen susto.

Seguramente cuando la vio en el suelo de la calle pensó lo peor, teniendo tantos enemigos como tenían.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Ranma.

El chico desvió aún más la mirada hacia el techo con el semblante encendido y chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—¡Serás tonta! Mira que irte sola por ahí en plena noche…

—Lo sé. No fue muy inteligente.

—¡¿No te das cuenta de que así moletas a los demás?! —Pero entonces Ranma reparó en las palabras de la chica y torció la cabeza—. ¿Qué… has dicho?

—No debí salir sola —repitió Akane, con gran docilidad—. Debí pedirle a alguien que me acompañara, a ti por ejemplo.

—¡¿Me echas la culpa a mí?!

—Eh… no. No he dicho eso —Ranma la miró confundido, realmente desubicado. Y Akane notó su incertidumbre y le sonrió—. Gracias por quedarte a cuidarme, pero ya es muy tarde. Deberías irte a dormir.

. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien.

Ranma pestañeo un par de veces y se rascó la cabeza.

—Ahm… ¿estás segura? —La chica asintió—. Bueno… pues… me voy.

Se levantó con pesadez y así caminó hacia la puerta. Parecía que acabara de recibir una paliza.

—Ranma —Le llamó ella y el chico se volvió al instante—. Buenas noches.

—Ahm… sí, buenas… noches —Abrió la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a salir, recordó algo—. Oye Akane, antes cuando he entrado… ¿cómo has sabido que era yo?

—¿Eh?

—Has dicho mi nombre antes de verme.

Akane se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón pero no supo qué responder. Se encogió de hombros sin más.

—Lo he supuesto —dijo—. Eres el único que entra en mi cuarto sin llamar.

Ranma asintió sin percatarse del reproche y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Akane se acurrucó en el colchón echando a un lado la sabana y sonrió un poco más. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor del cuello casi había desaparecido y que por alguna razón, se sentía muy feliz. Se sentía… satisfecha. Aunque no sabía a qué obedecía ese sentimiento.

Recordó el rostro colorado de Ranma y su corazón se agitó.

_Estaba preocupado por mí…_

Pero… cuando el rostro del chico desapareció de su mente y Akane se giró sobre el colchón al tiempo que tomaba aire sintió de nuevo ese malestar en su estómago. De repente se sintió vacía, como si acabara de perder algo o…

—Mi monedero —Susurró. Alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor. No lo vio sobre la mesa, la cama o el suelo. Lo tenía en la mano cuando… cuando… ¿se desmayó? ¿De verdad había sido eso?—. Quizás siga en la calle… Puede que si mañana madrugo y vuelvo, aún este allí.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse para alejar ese malestar. Al fin y al cabo solo era un monedero.

.

.

_**6 de Julio. Mañana**_

Iba a ser un sábado pegajoso y caluroso.

Akane lo supo aún antes de abrir los ojos aquella mañana. Los días se le estaban haciendo eternos, con ese calor tan asfixiante y parecía que las vacaciones no iban a llegar nunca.

Se removió sobre la cama, la ligera sabana que había tolerado durante la noche envolviendo sus pies había terminado en el suelo, de mala manera. Aun así, ella estaba sudada y sofocada. Su piel parecía derretirse sobre el colchón y la garganta le ardía por la sed.

Últimamente siempre se despertaba con sed. Y con hambre.

Se irguió de golpe y se estiró. Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana y como cada mañana, dirigió su mirada hacia el calendario que tenía justo debajo del reloj y contó los días moviendo un dedo en el aire.

—Trece, catorce y quince… —murmuró—. Han pasado quince días… desde aquello.

Se refería a la noche de la niebla.

Quince días ya… sin apenas probar bocado ni beber nada. Como cada día, Akane se preguntó por qué no estaba más cansada o incluso enferma. Sí que estaba enferma, es decir, sabía que le pasaba algo pero no sabía qué.

El día después de aquella noche, Kasumi la obligó a visitar al doctor Tofu que la revisó lo mejor que pudo, sin dejar de recordarles a ambas hermanas que su especialidad eran los huesos, pero no encontró nada raro en ella. Lo único que le dijo es que estaba un poco deshidratada, pero ni siquiera le dio importancia. Con el calor que hacía era lógico, la gente no bebía tanta agua como debía y les pasaba a muchos.

—Este calor… —susurró Akane. Se acercó a su ventana, pero retrocedió cuando un rayo huidizo pasó la barrera de su persiana y le dio en los ojos—. Mmmm… —Se quejó ella, molesta.

¿Por qué le parecía que ella era a quien más le afectaba esa estúpida ola de calor?

En cualquier caso, las palabras de Tofu lograron tranquilizar a su padre y a su hermana, incluso a ella misma… durante un día o dos. Después todo empezó a complicarse.

En los días siguientes a la noche del solsticio, Akane desarrolló una extraña intolerancia a los alimentos. Algunos le sentaban mal y otros no podía si quiera probarlos, pues su simple olor le provocaba nauseas.

¡Pero no se trataba de un simple virus estomacal! La chica seguía notando hambre, de hecho la notaba a todas horas, pero era incapaz de encontrar nada con que saciarla.

Pasaron los días y Akane decidió dejar de comer. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, al menos el malestar de su estómago se aplacó y curiosamente, aunque pasaba días enteros sin probar nada, no perdía sus fuerzas y era capaz de mantener un buen ánimo.

Más que un buen ánimo. La mayoría del tiempo se sentía… muy feliz. En clase, en casa, con sus hermanas, sus amigas, su prometido. ¡No sabía por qué! Pero estaba contenta incluso a pesar del hambre que sentía.

Y como no se sentía más débil y su humor era inmejorable, siguió sin comer y dejó de darle importancia, a pesar de saber que era algo grave. Y lo sabía. Por eso disimulaba frente a su familia. No quería que descubrieran su secreto y la llevaran al hospital. Por suerte, nunca le prestaron demasiada atención… Salvo, quizás Ranma.

Sí que notaba que el chico la vigilaba de reojo durante las comidas para ver qué cantidad de alimentos entraban por su boca, e incluso le preguntaba más a menudo de lo normal cómo se sentía o la perseguía por la casa para interrogarla sobre su malestar. En otras circunstancias, Akane no habría soportado semejante agobio y le habría sacudido con su mazo hasta quitarle las ganas de ser tan pesado pero ahora… Era incapaz de enfadarse con él.

En el fondo sabía que Ranma estaba preocupado por ella y por eso actuaba como un pesado; esa idea la hacía tan feliz que no podía evitar sonreírle y responderle siempre con calma y cariño. A veces Ranma se alejaba de ella, confuso y la dejaba en paz durante unas horas debido a su comportamiento tan singular.

Akane se rio pensando en él, pero de nuevo su estómago rugió.

_¿Podré desayunar algo hoy?_ Se preguntó mientras se vestía con un ligero vestidito veraniego para huir del calor.

Se miró en el espejo. Había perdido algo de peso, por supuesto y estaba un poco pálida, pero ella sabía que seguía siendo extraño que no estuviera peor después de tantos días de ayuno. No estaba segura porque no era médico, pero sospechaba que lo más probable es que no pudiera ni moverse de la cama.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó el jaleo en el comedor y supuso que todos los demás ya se habrían levantado y estarían comiendo. Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta, pero nada más abrirla se vio obligada a retroceder y taparse la nariz con la mano.

—Mmmm… —murmuró, horrorizada—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

Los demás, que efectivamente ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y dando buena cuenta del desayuno la miraron sin entender.

—¿Qué olor?

—¡Ese tan horrible! ¡Apesta! —Se quejó la chica.

—Yo no huelo nada malo… —Kasumi miró a los demás preguntándoles, pero todos negaron con la cabeza—. ¿A qué te huele a ti, Akane?

—Es… es… —No estaba segura. Eran demasiados olores juntos, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por separarlos e identificarlos conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Poco a poco los fue captando con más claridad; el olor de la sopa de miso, del pescado frito, del té de hierbas, incluso captó la humedad que desprendían los cuencos de arroz… ¡Lo olía todo! ¡Y todo le olía fatal! ¿Por qué? Hasta ahora había tenido problemas con esos olores pero nunca le habían resultado tan repugnantes—. ¡No lo soporto!

Salió del comedor y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se alejó todo lo posible subiendo de vuelta las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar arriba del todo, liberada por fin de los restos de ese olor. Se dejó caer sobre el primer peldaño y se llevó las manos a la tripa.

Estaba empapada en un sudor helado y seguía hambrienta.

_¿Qué me ha pasado?_ Se preguntó, nerviosa. ¿Por qué el olor del desayuno le daba tanto asco? Ahora que lo pensaba… en comidas anteriores ella había notado igualmente esos olores horribles, pero era como si otra cosa los ocultara lo bastante como para poder soportarlos.

Pateó el suelo sin darse cuenta.

¡Se moría de hambre! Pero no tenía que comer… ¡Era tan frustrante!

Se fijó entonces en que estaba realmente molesta, casi rabiosa. Su alegría se había evaporado.

—Qué extraño… Aunque, bien mirado estar siempre alegre tampoco es muy normal —murmuró, pensativa. Ya ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se peleó con Ranma—. ¡Ranma! —Recordó de pronto. No le había visto en el comedor con los demás—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido tan temprano? ¡Seguro que está tonteando con alguna de sus otras novias! ¡Idiota, insensible!

Entonces, Akane levantó la vista y recordó todo lo que había pensado de él esos días y cómo le había estado tratando. ¡Era una tonta! ¿Cómo pudo pensar esas cosas? ¡Ese imbécil jamás se preocupaba por ella! ¡Se había dejado engañar como una estúpida!

_Se va a enterar cuando regrese_ prometió.

Finalmente, se levantó y se arrastró hasta su cuarto.

Aquel día sí notaba el hambre con fuerza y se estaba apoderando de ella una intensa debilidad. Querría entretenerse con algo que la hiciera olvidar el hambre y la furia que sentía contra sí misma y su prometido, pero lo único que le apetecía era echarse a dormir de nuevo.

.

.

Dormitó toda la mañana hasta que unos golpes en su puerta la despertaron. Se incorporó frotándose un ojo y soltó un: "adelante", aún medio adormilada.

Kasumi entró, mirándola preocupada, apoyando suavemente la mano en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó. Akane se forzó en sonreír, no quería preocupar a nadie con eso tan extraño que le ocurría. Ella misma empezaba a inquietarse un poco.

—Mejor. Ya no tengo nauseas.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?

El recuerdo de los olores del desayuno le hizo rechinar los dientes, así que Akane sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Kasumi sonrió, convencida.

—Entonces, ¿podrías echarme una mano con la colada?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Le vendría bien para distraerse, a fin de cuentas no podía pasarse el día durmiendo.

Ambas hermanas bajaron al piso inferior y pusieron rumbo al comedor. Las puertas correderas estaban abiertas de par en par, así que en el cuarto no quedaba ni rastro del olor. Nabiki ojeaba una revista tumbada en el suelo y su padre y su tío habían iniciado uno de sus maratones de Shogi típicos de los fines de semana.

Seguía sin haber rastro de Ranma. El estómago de Akane se retorció de rabia. Salieron al patio en silencio donde Kasumi ya había dejado los cestos con la ropa mojada y se dispusieron a colocar la cuerda. Entonces, la pequeña no pudo contenerse:

—¿Sabes dónde está Ranma?

—Ni idea. Madrugó más que nadie y se fue sin decir nada.

¿Madrugar? ¡Pero si cada día tenía que tirar de él para que se levantara temprano y no llegar tarde al instituto! ¡¿Ahora madrugaba por su cuenta?! ¡¿En sábado?!

_¡Seguro que tiene una buena razón!_ Pensó, rabiosa _¡¿Shampoo?! ¡¿Ukyo?! ¡Eso si no se ha buscado a alguna otra prometida por ahí!_

Se puso tan furiosa que Kasumi la apartó con una sonrisa amable cuando Akane empezó a retorcer las sabanas con demasiada violencia. La pequeña retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro en la dirección que soplaba una ligera brisa. Era agradable, incluso tenía buen olor. Akane respiró hondo y todo su cuerpo se relajó.

Aquel olor que captaba era tan…

—Akane, no deberías enfadarte con Ranma —Le dijo Kasumi, de espaldas, mientras colocaba las pinzas sobre las sabanas estiradas—. Aunque tú no lo creas, ha estado muy preocupado por ti desde la noche de _Nagoshi No Harae._

Akane cerró los ojos para sentir más intensamente ese olor. ¿De dónde provendría? ¿Qué era? Resultaba más intenso con cada respiración pues parecía que entrara más profundamente en su nariz y le inflara el pecho. La rabia que sentía se estaba deshaciendo lentamente…

—Ranma te quiere, Akane —continuó Kasumi—. Pero no sabe cómo expresarlo. Es un chico después de todo…

—Es verdad que me quiere. Me quiere mucho.

Kasumi se volvió y miró a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —La apoyó.

Akane sonrió, embelesada.

—No estoy enfadada con él —decidió de pronto—. Es el mejor prometido que podría tener.

—Me alegra mucho oírte hablar así —Kasumi bajó sus ojos y se fijó en que Akane sujetaba algo entre sus manos—. Oh, Akane… me temo que eso no es para tender, sino para lavar.

—¿Qué?

—Lo he traído por error —Le explicó la otra—. Es algo que Ranma dejó para lavar anoche.

Akane parpadeó y bajó los ojos hasta la camisa que sostenía en sus manos. ¡Por supuesto que era de Ranma! Pero… ¿por qué la había cogido?

—¿Esto… está sucio? —preguntó Akane.

—Supongo…

Kasumi se giró y siguió con su tarea. Pero la pequeña permaneció estática, sin dejar de mirar la prenda. Recordaba haber ido hasta el canasto y remover su contenido, sin saber lo que buscaba, hasta dar con la prenda y entonces… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Echó un vistazo a su hermana para comprobar que no la miraba y se acercó la camisa al rostro, a una distancia prudencial, entonces aspiró.

El corazón se le disparó, el estómago le ronroneó de gozo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa automática. No pudo evitarlo, pegó la prenda a su nariz y respiró hondamente aquel olor que era… era… ¡Maravilloso! ¡Delicioso! ¡Lo mejor que jamás había olido nunca!

¡Pero, ¿cómo era posible?!

Aquella prenda no olía a sudor ni a nada parecido, sino que tenía un aroma especial que la hizo sentir satisfecha y feliz, igual que si se hubiera comido una copa entera de helado con chocolate.

¡Era tan irresistible! ¡Y ella se sentía tan bien!

—¿Akane? —La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos, el rostro colorado y confundido de Kasumi estaba justo frente a ella—. ¿Qué… haces?

_Oh no…_

—Yo… yo… —Se dio cuenta de que aún abrazaba la camisa contra su pecho, así que la soltó de golpe dejándola caer al tiempo que soltaba un chillido. Su rostro le ardió por la vergüenza y sin saber por qué gritó—; ¡lo siento!

Y salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa. Entró, atravesó el comedor corriendo y alertando a todos los que allí estaban, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se encerró en su habitación. Cayó desfallecida, apoyada contra la puerta y con los latidos de su corazón martilleándole en las sienes.

¡¿Qué le había pasado?! No sabía por qué había hecho algo así… ¿De verdad había olisqueado una prenda usada de su prometido? ¡Era una pervertida repugnante! Y lo peor es que su hermana la había visto…

_¡¿Por qué lo he hecho?!_

—Algo me está pasando —Se dijo, convencida. Las manos le temblaban cuando gateó para sentarse en el suelo, aferrada a la colcha de su cama, temblorosa y asustada—. Yo no soy así… ¡Algo me está ocurriendo!

Entonces sí, Akane empezó a sentir miedo.

.

.

Akane no salió de la habitación en todo el día.

Soportó el hambre atroz que la torturó una hora tras otra en soledad por culpa del miedo y la vergüenza que sentía. No dejaba de pensar en lo que la estaba pasando. ¡Era tan extraño!

Pero no era tonta. Y no tardó en relacionar todo aquello con la noche de la niebla. En cuanto se le ocurrió, estuvo convencida de que aquella noche le había pasado algo malo y que era la causa de sus problemas con la comida y también de que fuera tan sensible a los olores. Por desgracia, seguía sin recordar nada y eso era lo que más le frustraba.

Ranma dijo que la encontró inconsciente en la calle, sin signos de pelea y sin heridas. Pero cuando ella despertó si sintió el cuello dolorido y que el malestar de su estómago ya estaba con ella.

¿Qué significaba?

Pasó horas sentada en su escritorio, bajo la luz de la lámpara y mirándose fijamente en un espejo, directamente a sus ojos para tratar de recordar algo más. La niebla, la oscuridad, la tenue luz de las farolas, el murciélago, el miedo por las estúpidas historias que había oído por la ciudad… Pero nada más.

¡Sin embargo, debía haber más! Algo que había pasado y había olvidado…

Dejó caer su rostro sobre la madera de la mesa, agotada y hambrienta. Ahogó un gemido de ira y aburrida, volvió a mirar la hora. Se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Y se incorporó un poco.

Lo cierto es que hacía bastante de la última vez que Kasumi llamó a su puerta para preguntarle si bajaría a cenar. Akane no respondió, por supuesto; era incapaz de mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Cada vez que se acordaba de lo de la ropa… ¡Esperaba que nadie más la hubiese visto en una actitud tan lamentable!

_Supongo que ya todos estarán dormidos…_

Necesitaba salir de ese cuarto y airearse. Se le ocurrió acercarse a la cocina, aunque no tenía esperanzas de hallar nada que pudiera comer sin sentir nauseas.

Salió del cuarto descalza y en puntillas, haciendo el mínimo ruido y descendió las escaleras para enfilar el pasillo hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar vislumbró una luz que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Era muy tenue, pero también escuchó ruidos dentro así que decidió echar un vistazo antes de hacerse notar.

Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, ese ligero resplandor era únicamente la luz parpadeante del frigorífico abierto. Una figura encorvada estaba comiendo frente a él en el suelo.

—¿Ranma? —murmuró la chica, entrando a la cocina.

El chico se puso tieso al oírlo. Tragó lo que sea que tuviera en la boca y muy despacio giró el rostro.

—H-Hola, Akane —saludó él con cierta precaución—. ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—¿Acabas de llegar a casa?

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Bueno, sí! El caso es que yo… —Akane llegó hasta él y se agachó. El chico dio un respingo—. Tuve que ir a buscar algo un poco lejos y a la vuelta, me entró hambre y pasé por _Ucchan's_ ¡solo para comer! Pero Shampoo apareció y ella y Ukyo empezaron a pelearse y…

—Vaya…

—¡No podía irme de allí sin más! Intenté detenerlas, pero fue imposible.

—Te han retenido todo el día —adivinó ella.

—¡Yo quería volver antes pero…!

—Lo entiendo. No es tu culpa.

Ranma se quedó perplejo y, suspicaz, la observó mientras se retiraba un poco.

—Eso es… lo que yo siempre te digo pero no sueles hacerme caso…

—Ranma, ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? —preguntó Akane. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al chico y le miró con sus enormes ojos castaños abiertos de par en par.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues… puede que sea esto —El chico rebuscó a su espalda y le mostró un paquete pequeñito sin abrir—. Son unos pastelillos al vapor. Un chico del instituto me recomendó una pastelería un poco lejos, pero como últimamente no te apetece comer nada pensé que algo dulce te animaría.

Akane sonrió mirándole fijamente.

—¿Para mí? ¿De verdad?

—Los habría traído antes pero… ya sabes.

—Huelen tan bien… —La chica suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Esto te apetece? —Ella asintió y Ranma sonrió aliviado—. Bien, pues pruébalos. Puedes comértelos todos si quieres —El chico abrió la caja y se los acercó. Akane, entusiasmada tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, pero antes de probarlo se detuvo arrugando la nariz—. ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué ocurría? Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía notar el olor dulzón de la masa y el aroma de las frutas del relleno. Aunque no le repugnó como el desayuno, ese no era el olor que había captado unos instantes antes. No era el que le hacía la boca aguas… ¿Dónde estaba ese olor?

¿Era la caja?

Akane se inclinó sobre ella y olfateó. Ranma que aún la sostenía dio un respingo, extrañado.

—¿Akane?

Sí, captaba el olor. Estaba ahí, mezclado con el de los dulces. ¿Qué era? Cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor y aspiró de nuevo. Oh sí, ese olor tan irresistible… el estómago le rugía. Fuera lo que fuera quería comérselo. Necesitaba saborearlo o se desmayaría. Su cuerpo se inclinó siguiendo la estela del olor y apretó los labios, ansiosa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo que olía tan bien? Tenía tanta hambre…

—¡Akane! —La voz de Ranma, algo chillona, la hizo abrir los ojos. Aunque no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y entonces se dio cuenta de que, sin ser consciente, había encajado la cabeza en el cuello de su prometido, estirándose sobre él. El chico estaba paralizado, sin moverse y con los brazos en alto congelados en el aire.

_Quiero morirme_ pensó Akane totalmente avergonzada.

¡Pero, ¿qué hacía?! ¡Al parecer no había tenido suficiente con la camisa! Pero… era indudable que ese olor tan apetecible era suyo, el de Ranma. ¡Oh, cielos!

—Yo, lo sient… —Empezó a disculparse pero entonces los brazos de Ranma la rodearon y estrecharon contra él haciéndola callar.

_¿Ranma?_ Pensó, confusa.

—Akane, yo… te entiendo, pero… aunque estemos solos aquí, en realidad la casa está llena de gente —murmuró él a toda prisa. Akane se acurrucó contra él.

—Es que… te he echado tanto de menos hoy…

—¿Ah sí?

El olor la inundaba. Volvió a sentirse henchida de esa felicidad estúpida que no tenía motivo salvo lo bien que la hacía sentir ese olor acariciando su nariz.

—Pero no podemos hacer estas cosas… aquí… —Ranma la tomó por los hombros y la separó de sí con cuidado para mirarla. Tenía la cara colorada a la luz de la nevera y sus ojos intentaban huir de ella a toda costa—. Si alguien nos viera…

—Pero eres mi prometido —dijo ella, sin más.

—¡Lo sé! Pero… aun así… —Ranma levantó una mano que torpemente posó sobre la cabeza de la chica en un acto extraño y forzado—. Si hubiese sabido hasta qué punto son fuertes tus sentimientos por mí…

Akane le miraba, aturdida, sin llegar a comprender realmente lo que el otro le decía. Ella solo respiraba y era feliz. Sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, todo lo que él dijera le parecía maravilloso.

—Venga, vayámonos a dormir —dijo Ranma, por fin. Guardó la comida en la nevera y escondió los pasteles para que ningún panda glotón se los comiera. Después se giró hacia la chica y la cogió de la muñeca—. Vamos, es muy tarde.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y Ranma dejó a la chica frente a su puerta. Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó a la suya. Akane le observó desaparecer en la oscuridad y volvió a su cuarto.

Caminó como flotando hasta su cama y se dejó caer como una delicada pluma. Ya no sentía hambre, solo bienestar. Se llevó a la nariz la muñeca que Ranma había sostenido y aspiró. El olor aún seguía ahí.

Akane se rio, botando en su cama como una tonta y siguió aspirando hasta que, finalmente, se quedó dormida.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con vosotros una nueva historia de Ranma, ¿verdad? Me hace ilusión haber vuelto.**

**Como estoy pasando un calor TERRIBLE estos días, me pareció un buen momento para subir esta historia en la que el calor también está presente, jajaja. **

**Es un pequeño cuento de "terror" que no sé muy bien ni cómo se me ocurrió, pero espero que os guste **** La semana que viene me pasaré para subir la segunda parte con el desenlace. Mientras tanto espero que estéis pasando un buen verano, y si os ha gustado el inicio de esta historia, dejarme alguna review.**

**Muchos besotes para todos, personitas maravillosas del fandom y nos vemos pronto.**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Los personajes, lugares y parte de la trama de esta historia no son míos, es todo propiedad de la genialidad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los uso para divertir, entretener y soñar **

…

**..**

**.**

**-Akane en Rojo Feroz –**

**2**

**.**

**..**

…

_**14 de Julio. Por la tarde.**_

—Akane, creo que deberías volver a ver al doctor Tofú —Le dijo Kasumi, de repente.

En verdad la pequeña no se esperaba semejante sugerencia, no después de que hubieran pasado ya 23 días desde la noche del solsticio. ¿Acaso no estaba disimulando bien sus problemas? Akane no creía que Kasumi aún sospechara de ella.

En cualquier caso, se mostró indiferente ante esa petición.

—Me encuentro bien, hermana —respondió con suavidad—. No creo que deba molestar al doctor Tofú por nada.

—¿Por nada? —Kasumi arrugó un poquito la frente en un gesto de contrariedad que era muy raro en ella—. Akane has adelgazado mucho últimamente. Me preocupa. Además te pasas el día medio adormilada.

Y en cambio, por la noche era cuando recuperaba algo de vitalidad.

—Es por el verano. Todo el mundo come menos en verano y está más débil por el calor.

—Por favor, Akane —Kasumi se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la de su hermana—. No hagas que me preocupe más.

Y la sonrió.

Akane vaciló porque ella ya sabía que estaba dando motivos de preocupación a su querida hermana y no le gustaba. Se sentía culpable por ello, pero si cedía e iba a ver al doctor Tofú corría el riesgo de que él descubriera que algo extraño la estaba pasando.

¡No quería que nadie lo supiera! Al menos no hasta que ella misma supiera lo que era.

—No te preocupes, Kasumi —dijo Ranma. Apareció por la puerta de la cocina, donde las dos hermanas conversaban y se apoyó en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Yo la acompañaré y me aseguraré de que Tofú la vea.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Gracias, Ranma —le respondió la mayor, más tranquila—. Te la encargo.

Y le dio un golpecito a Akane en el hombro. Se levantó con alegría de la silla y salió del cuarto canturreando como si todo se hubiese resuelto ya, para seguir con sus tareas. Los chicos se quedaron solos.

Ranma tenía dibujada una sonrisa de triunfo muy decidida en su rostro. Akane se sintió irritada al verla.

—¿Por qué te metes dónde no te llaman, Ranma? —le espetó, girando disimuladamente la cabeza hacia otro lado para no captar el olor del chico. Mentalmente rogó para que él no se la acercara.

—Te espero en la puerta —le dijo él—. No tardes mucho.

Y sin más, se fue.

Akane esperó unos segundos y estampó el puño en la madera. ¡Maldición! Ahora no tenía escapatoria. Ranma no cejaría en su empeño de llevarla al consultorio médico, estaba segura de que si trataba de resistirse, él sería capaz incluso de llevarla en brazos contra su voluntad. Aunque si se le acercaba tanto… no tendría que obligarla a nada.

Akane subió a su cuarto a vestirse mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Desde su _vergonzosa_ charla en la cocina, Akane había estado evitando acercarse demasiado a Ranma y el chico, que lo había notado, estaba molesto con ella.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente recordó los detalles de esa charla frente al frigorífico, Akane quiso morirse. Todo lo que le había dicho a Ranma, la forma en que se comportó… ¡No era ella de verdad! Estaba segura de que era por culpa del olor del chico y lo sensible que se había vuelto a ellos.

Cuando Ranma estaba cerca y captaba su olor era como si… perdiera su consciencia. Ese olor la relajaba, apaciguaba su hambre voraz y su malestar y era lo que la hacía estar feliz sin motivo; pero también la atontaba y era por ello que se comportaba más cariñosa y amable con él.

¡No quería volver a hacer el ridículo! De modo que trató de mantenerse lejos del olor, o sea de Ranma. Se iba antes a clase sin esperarle, le evitaba por la casa encerrándose en su cuarto, incluso dejó de sentarse a su lado durante las comidas. Por supuesto, todo esto lo hizo sin poder ofrecerle una explicación adecuada y por eso su prometido estaba tan molesto. Los primeros días trató de arrinconarla para que hablaran de lo que le ocurría, pero Akane le rechazaba y huía, cosa que debió enfadarle más aún hasta que el chico se rindió.

Akane también se sentía culpable por eso pues lo que la pasaba no era culpa de Ranma pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

¡Y ahora tendría que ir con él hasta el consultorio de Tofú!

Bajó las escaleras enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados y se dirigió a la entrada. Ranma la esperaba junto a la puerta abierta tal y como dijo. Parecía distraído, incluso un poco molesto. De nuevo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, corría una ligera brisa hacía dentro que hacía hondear su camisa china y algunos pelillos de su trenza. Akane se detuvo a mirarle unos instantes y sintió que su esencia llegaba a ella con ligereza; rápidamente la chica retrocedió, girando un poco la cabeza y respiró hondo del aire limpio del pasillo.

El corazón se le había acelerado un poco, pero su cabeza seguía despierta.

—¿Qué haces? No tengo todo el día… —Se quejó él.

Akane apretó los labios, fastidiada.

—¡Pues sal de una vez! —replicó ella—. Solo me falta ponerme los zapatos.

Le oyó resoplar, pero también echar a andar por el camino de piedra y alejarse. Entonces ella suspiró y se apresuró en calzarse. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y el sol ardiente de la tarde estuvo a punto de quemarle los ojos.

—¡Uh! —Se le escapó tapándose la vista con la mano.

Hacía mucho calor. El sol brillaba tan fuertemente que al instante sintió que le ardía la piel desprotegida y todo a su alrededor brillaba tan intenso que su vista se emborronó. Aun así se dirigió al portón de entrada donde Ranma la esperaba y se paró a una distancia prudencial de él.

El chico parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Vamos o no?

—Sí, vamos.

Ranma echó a andar y Akane le siguió, aunque un par de pasos por detrás. A pesar de que él trató de que sus ritmos se acompasaran, la chica le dejó claro que no quería ir a su lado y él, ofuscado, se rindió.

—Como quieras —Soltó y ya no volvió a girarse para mirarla hasta que llegaron al consultorio.

El doctor Tofú los recibió con la misma alegría y amabilidad de siempre. La consulta estaba vacía; hacía demasiado calor como para que nadie se acercara por allí a no ser que fuera por algo grave. Eso dijo Tofú, entre risas, a Akane cuando se quedaron a solas y el reconocimiento comenzó.

—¿Y bien, Akane? ¿Has notado algo extraño desde la última vez que nos vimos?

La chica formó una línea con sus labios, como si temiera que la verdad se le pudiera escapar con la respiración. Trató de suavizar su expresión y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nada.

Tofú asintió y se puso a revisarla en silencio.

Akane se sintió mal por mentir de ese modo, pero no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto por ninguna razón. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser, pero prefería descubrirlo por sí misma.

Y eso cuando estaba convencida de que sería algo horrible.

Aquellos días lejos de Ranma y de su olor habían sido terribles. Se había sentido irritada, furiosa a causa del hambre voraz que la consumía a todas horas. A menudo se quedaba sin fuerzas en cuanto hacía el mínimo esfuerzo; ni siquiera recordaba cuando había podido entrenar por última vez. Kasumi llevaba razón, se pasaba los días somnolienta y aturdida.

Pero casi era peor por las noches. Cuanto más despierta estaba, más hambre sentía.

Tofú siguió revisándola y haciéndole preguntas que Akane contestaba sin pensar demasiado. Incluso en esos momentos, le costaba concentrarse a causa de lo hambrienta que estaba. En un momento dado, captó el olor de Tofú y le resultó agradable. No era comparable al de Ranma, pero la distrajo lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar lo que el hombre le decía.

—¿Eh?

Tofú soltó una risita.

—Hemos acabado. No he encontrado nada extraño —Se sentó a su escritorio y se encorvó sobre unos papeles—. Te recomendaría que fueras al hospital pero no creo que vayas a hacerme caso.

. Quizás debería decírselo a Ranma…

—¡No! —Akane se puso en pie de un salto, apretando los puños—. ¡Ranma no decide por mí!

—Parece muy preocupado por ti…

La chica bajó los hombros y la mirada.

—Lo sé —admitió, derrotada—. Kasumi también lo está.

—¿Y tú? ¿No estás preocupada?

—Yo… — ¡Pues claro que lo estaba! ¡Muchísimo! Pero le daba aún más miedo que los demás lo supieran, que la llevaran a un hospital donde la dijeran que estaba enferma y todo lo que pudiera pasar después.

Tofú siguió escribiendo en sus papeles y la joven suspiró. Distraída, miró el consultorio repasando los detalles que tenía a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Casi tuvo la sensación de que realmente así era; últimamente se sentía como si todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento ya no le perteneciera y fuera alguien distinto. También le asustaba no reconocerse a sí misma.

—Sigues estando deshidratada, ¿bebes suficiente agua?—La preguntó, después.

—No mucha…

—¿No sientes sed?

—Sí, a todas horas… —Incluso en ese momento notaba la garganta seca y acartonada—. Pero, es extraño, no me apetece agua.

El doctor frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la cabeza con la parte posterior del bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano.

—Bueno, está bien si bebes zumos, té, infusiones… o lo que te apetezca.

_Lo que me apetezca…_ Akane sintió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras en su mente. No parecía su voz, sino otra más grave y gutural que le resultó ajena.

—Por lo demás, creo que todo está bien —Le indicó el hombre, poniéndose en pie. Akane asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Antes de llegar, la chica se paró y le miró levantando la cabeza. Una pregunta repentina había aparecido en su mente.

—Doctor Tofú, ¿cuánto tiempo puede estar una persona sin comer nada?

—Depende… es diferente si la persona consume agua o no…

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? —Akane sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sería posible aguantar tanto sin comer ni beber nada?

—¡Claro que no! —Tofú se rio de semejante ocurrencia—. Alguien que estuviera tanto tiempo sin comer absolutamente nada… habría muerto mucho antes.

Akane asintió y disimuló su expresión ante el médico, quien siguió parloteando sobre el tema mientras atravesaban la puerta de la consulta.

La sala de espera seguía vacía, a excepción de Ranma que se puso en pie en cuanto les vio y se acercó a ellos con el rostro contraído. Akane le miró con una ceja arqueada, es como si esperara que le fueran a dar una pésima noticia.

_Mal agüero_ pensó ella.

Tofú en cambio sonrió y palmeó el hombro del chico de forma amistosa.

—Akane está bien —le dijo—. Pero no le vendría mal beber algo más de agua o lo que ella quiera. El calor es muy peligroso en esta época. Ranma, ¿podrás asegurarte de que lo haga?

El aludido resopló cruzándose se brazos nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no la conoce, doctor? ¡Es más terca que una mula cuando no quiere hacer algo! —Y seguidamente añadió con malicia—. E igual de atractiva.

El rostro de la chica se puso rojo como la sangre y no dudó en propinarle un puñetazo en el brazo a su prometido.

—¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! Los novios no deberían pelear de esta manera… —El doctor trató de imponer paz levantando sus brazos, pero ese comentario no hizo sino caldear más el ambiente.

—¡No es mi novio! ¡Jamás saldría con un chico como él!

—¡Soy yo el que jamás tocaría a una marimacho como tú! ¡Ni con un palo!

—¡Grosero, pervertido, bicho raro!

—¡Bruta, gorda, pecho plano!

—Ay… —El doctor Tofú los cogió a cada uno de un brazo y tiró de ellos hasta la puerta. Los chicos enmudecieron al comprobar la fuerza del médico y se quedaron perplejos en el umbral, bajo ese terrible sol—. Con tanto grito no me extraña que no haya venido ningún otro paciente.

—Tampoco había nadie cuando hemos llegado…

—Acuérdate de beber mucho, Akane —replicó Tofú ignorando lo demás—. Y dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, no se preocupe —respondió ella—. Gracias por todo.

—Cuidaos, chicos.

—Eso —Ranma se giró y echó a andar, todavía molesto. Akane dejó que se alejara unos pasos y después le siguió con lentitud.

Así, en silencio y sin mirarse, retomaron el camino de vuelta al dojo. Debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde y daba la sensación de que el sol estaba en su punto más álgido. Los rayos caían sin piedad sobre el asfalto y los chicos caminaban por una calle amplia y sin nada que ofreciera una mísera sombra.

No pasó mucho hasta que Akane empezó a pasarlo mal. El cuerpo entero le ardía y la sed era peor que nunca. Aunque mantenía un buen ritmo, había empezado a jadear por el esfuerzo muy bajito para que su prometido no la escuchara. Aunque lo más probable es que no le importara nada. Caminaba estirado, con las manos colgando de sus bolsillos donde había metido tan solo los pulgares y no había girado el rostro para mirarla ni una sola vez.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Ranma se animó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sigues enfadada? —Le preguntó—. ¿Y sigues sin querer decirme por qué? —Akane se mordió el labio inferior y no respondió. Sentía como si llevara varias toneladas de algo muy pesado a sus espaldas. Se le secó la garganta y empezó a dar trompicones sin querer—. Con lo simpática y amable que estabas hace unos días… Pero ya sabía yo que eso no podía durar mucho.

Akane sentía el sudor acumulándose en su nuca, y como los mechones de su pelo húmedos se pegaban a su piel. Cada vez le costaba más respirar con normalidad.

—Si al menos me dijeras que te he hecho… Podría pensar en disculparme —continuó el chico. Caminaba como si nada, con gracia y rapidez. ¿A él no le afectaba ese horrible calor?—. Si no fueras tan terca resultarías más atractiva, ¿sabes?

Akane se paró y se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón le estallaría sin continuaba caminando. Necesitaba cobijarse de ese sol y descansar. Ranma se dio cuenta casi al instante de que iba solo y se volvió. Al ver que la chica no se movía regresó hasta ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Akane retrocedió llevándose una mano a la nariz.

—No… te acerques más.

—¡Serás tonta! Ni que yo quisiera acercarme o algo así.

—Bien, pero… no te acerques más a mí.

El chico pateó el suelo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! —estalló muy enfadado. Dio un paso más hacia ella y Akane casi se tropieza con sus propios pies al intentar huir, pero Ranma la atrapó por los hombros y la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Qué? ¿Es por lo de la otra noche? —El rostro del chico se coloreó—. ¡Yo no te rechacé si eso es lo que piensas! Solo te dije que no era el momento más adecuado puesto que los demás estaban… —De pronto, Akane dejó de resistirse e intentar huir y de un salto, se pegó a él acurrucándose en su pecho en silencio—. ¡Akane! —El chico, anonadado, miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la calle, así que se relajó—. ¿Era eso entonces? ¡Vaya! ¡Pues podrías haberlo dicho antes!

Akane había vuelto a caer presa de ese olor al acercarse tanto a él. La había inundado sin remedio y sin que ella pudiera luchar contra él. Tentada por el bienestar que prometía no pudo controlarse y se aferró a su prometido, deslizando su cabeza hasta su hombro y torciéndola de modo que su nariz quedaba a escasos milímetros de su piel. Aspiró con urgencia y aunque el olor la reanimó un poco, esta vez no fue suficiente. El malestar seguía ahí y el hambre también. Necesitaba algo más que solo olerlo.

Se echó a temblar, impaciente y Ranma la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba confundida porque sabía que necesitaba algo, pero no sabía el qué. La sed que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos, sofocada, y trató de calmarse mientras las manos de Ranma la sostenían y mecían, pero su corazón iba cada vez más rápido. Ese olor… era tan delicioso; sus tripas rugían, necesitaba comer algo o caería al suelo desfallecida. Un sinfín de ideas extrañas pasaron por su mente alargando los segundos de aquel abrazo.

—Akane, ¿estás mejor?

La chica abrió los ojos, despertando de su aturdimiento y se encontró con la boca casi pegada al cuello de Ranma. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Incluso tenía los labios entreabiertos…

—Sí, gracias… —murmuró, alejándose de él. Bajó la vista avergonzada aunque él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada—. Volvamos a casa, por favor.

—Está bien…

Ranma la cogió de la mano y echó a andar sin más. Akane se dejó arrastrar. Por suerte el chico no la habló el resto del trayecto porque se le había atascado una idea en la mente de la que no podía deshacerse por más que lo intentaba. Así no habría sido capaz de mantener una conversación normal con él.

Era una idea extraña. Loca. Desagradable.

Por un instante, solo un instante, había sentido el terrible aunque irresistible impulso de… morder a Ranma.

Era horrible. Se estaba volviendo loca, sin duda.

.

.

Esa fue la noche en que todo cambió sin remedio.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Akane despertó sintiéndose igual de mal que las otras veces; pensó sobre ello y sobre lo que Tofú le había dicho de la comida. Pensó en Ranma, en su olor, en ese loco impulso que había sentido al tenerle tan cerca después de una semana entera evitándole. Y pensó en la noche del _Nagoshi No Harae_… por primera vez pudo llegar más hondo en sus escasos recuerdos y le pareció ver una imagen, como un flash estallando ante sus ojos. Una figura oscura sobre ella… Una figura enorme.

Después, algo extraño ocurrió y Akane dejó de pensar en nada. Absolutamente en nada.

En silencio se levantó y salió de su dormitorio, caminando descalza, con el cuerpo agarrotado y la mirada perdida. Algo más fuerte que ella la empujaba a moverse y Akane obedecía sin oponer resistencia. Pero no tenía miedo, no; más bien estaba serena, aunque expectante. Observando lo que ocurría sin preocuparse ni tomar partido.

Recorrió el pasillo en penumbras, escuchando las respiraciones del resto de los habitantes de la casa con extremada claridad. La luz de la luna le bañaba el rostro cada vez que pasaba por delante de una de las ventanas de ese piso.

De repente una puerta se abrió frente a ella y un panda salió. Con los ojos cerrados y sus pezuñas caídas a ambos lados de su orondo cuerpo caminó tambaleándose por el pasillo. Akane lo esquivó, lo dejó ir sin pensar en él y continuó hacía la puerta abierta que había dejado el animal.

Había silencio en el cuarto. Una única figura dormía plácidamente en el suelo, en el lado derecho, boca arriba; su pecho subía y bajaba muy relajado bajo el resplandor plateado de la luna. Akane se dirigió hacia él y desde su superior altura lo observó unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondamente un par de veces. Se sintió bien. Los abrió y se acercó más a él.

Con cuidado y felina agilidad, la chica se encaramó sobre el cuerpo de Ranma sin que este se inmutara si quiera. Akane le rozó el rostro con suavidad y después bajó la mano por su mandíbula y su cuello. Entonces sintió un escalofrío que a punto estuvo de sacarla del trance, pero volvió a respirar ese olor y lo olvidó. Apartó la trenza del chico y suavemente le hizo girar el rostro sobre la almohada. Se inclinó y sus labios rozaron la piel cálida.

—Mmmm —murmuró el chico en sueños—. Akane…

Pero no despertó.

Separó los labios dejando escapar su aliento y tras ese inocente acto todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sus dientes, al rozar la piel, parecieron crecer de golpe para hundirse en el cuello de Ranma. El chico se tensó en ese momento pero increíblemente siguió durmiendo. En cuanto los dientes desgarraron la piel, la sangre comenzó a brotar sobre su boca y Akane succionó sin pensar. El sabor era fuerte, atrayente, así que siguió bebiendo, cada vez más deprisa sintiendo como ese líquido caía por su garganta reviviéndola, reanimándola, devolviéndola la vida que había ido perdiendo aquellos últimos días. Su cuerpo despertó, su corazón brincó y volvió a sentir energía y alegría a raudales por todo su ser.

Cuando estuvo saciada apartó el rostro, incorporándose sobre el chico y al pasarse el dorso de la mano por los labios fue cuando volvió en sí.

Y se quedó paralizada.

_¿Qué es… lo que acabo de hacer?_

Ninguna respuesta coherente acudió a su cabeza. Se quedó allí quieta, sobre el cuerpo de Ranma y mirando a la oscuridad del cuarto. Su cabeza se partió en dos y los recuerdos perdidos de aquella noche regresaron todos de golpe, mezclados y confusos.

Se vio a si misma corriendo en la oscuridad, rodeada por la niebla y volvió a sentir ese miedo acelerado por su cuerpo y la presión en su pecho por saberse perdida. Entonces vino el golpe y cayó al suelo, su mente empezó a divagar pero lo vio. Llegó a ver aquella figura oscura y enorme acercándose a ella y se supo indefensa. La figura la cubrió por completo y entonces, el dolor en su cuello, el calor de la sangre caliente que mojó su piel y ese repugnante sonido de succión en su oído. Quiso luchar, defenderse, pero no podía moverse y cuanto más bebía ese ser su sangre menos fuerzas sentía, hasta que de pronto se hizo la oscuridad total.

Así fue como quedó inconsciente en la calle, tal y como Ranma la encontró.

_¡Ranma!_

Bajó los ojos y vio la herida de su cuello, la sangre que resplandecía gracias a la luz de la luna y apurada, Akane se apresuró a tapársela con la manga de su pijama, pero solo logró que esta quedara empapada. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! ¿Despertarle? ¡No! ¡Si Ranma se enteraba de lo que le había hecho la odiaría para siempre!

¡Pero no podía dejar que se desangrara!

Entonces, sintió un nuevo impulso. Se inclinó de nuevo y con el rostro colorado lamió la herida. Se irguió de golpe confusa pero ante sus ojos la herida se cerró al instante por sí sola.

_¿Qué?_ Akane sacudió la cabeza _¿Cómo he sabido que…?_

—Ranma… —Susurró casi sin hablar. Le miró apenada y culpable. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo tan horrible? Y además…—. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas dormido?

Acercó su rostro al de él para asegurarse pero así era; el chico dormía como un ceporro, incluso tenía los labios ligeramente curvados en una boba sonrisa.

Akane se puso en pie y salió del cuarto. No se detuvo hasta estar de regreso en el suyo y escondida en su cama. Aplastó la cara contra la almohada con el corazón apretujado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Quiso cubrirse con la sabana e imaginarse que todo había sido un sueño, pero el cuerpo le temblaba y aun sentía el sabor de la sangre de su prometido en la boca.

—Está bien, está bien… tranquila, Akane —se dijo a sí misma. Rodó sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo respirando con nerviosismo.

Querer pretender que aquello no había pasado no serviría de nada. Era hora de enfrentar los hechos.

La figura misteriosa que la atacó en la niebla debía ser… un monstruo que se alimentó de ella y que la había convertido en algo oscuro y horrible como él. Por eso le dolía el cuello después, por eso no podía comer nada, por eso su aguda sensibilidad a los olores o lo mal que lo pasaba bajo el sol. Porque ahora, ella también… ella también era un monstruo, un… ¿vampiro?

—No es posible… —se le escapó, a causa del miedo. Se suponía que los vampiros, así como los fantasmas y demás monstruos eran solo fantasías estúpidas de escritores y directores de cine. ¡No existían! ¡No eran reales!

¡Pero, ¿qué decía?! ¡Acababa de beber la sangre de Ranma! Y por primera vez en semanas se sentía bien. Se sentía satisfecha, a gusto y hasta… que volvía a ser ella misma. El hambre, la sed, el malestar, la irritabilidad; todo se había ido.

Sangre era todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Pero no estaba bien! ¡Había atacado a Ranma mientras dormía!

—Está bien, él está bien —se dijo una y otra vez—. Ni si quiera se ha enterado —No era ninguna excusa, pero al menos podía estar tranquila sobre eso—. Nunca jamás volverá a ocurrir. Antes prefiero morir de hambre.

Sí, estaba decidida.

Ahora era un vampiro y era mejor afrontarlo. No sabía si aquello sería para siempre o habría alguna manera de volver a la normalidad, pero eso no iba a cambiar la persona que era ella por dentro. ¡No! Seguiría siendo la misma. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Actuaría con normalidad y jamás volvería a hacer daño a nadie por saciar su necesidad.

—Puedo controlarme —Se dijo, más tranquila. ¡Por supuesto, era una luchadora! ¡Tenía más fuerza de voluntad que la mayoría!

Jamás volvería a probar la sangre.

.

.

_**21 de Julio. Noche.**_

—¿Seguro que no quieres más, Ranma? —El chico de la trenza negó con la cabeza y Kasumi torció la cabeza—. Es tu plato favorito. Siempre repites tres veces.

—Tienes mala cara, cuñadito… —Se burló Nabiki desde el otro lado de la mesa, aunque sin dejar de degustar sus propios platos.

Akane, que llevaba toda la noche mirando de reojo a su prometido dio un respingo y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí, solo estoy cansado —contestó él con una sonrisa a medias. Bostezó seguidamente, era la cuarta vez que lo hacía desde que se habían sentado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran profundas y oscuras y apenas si era capaz de mantener en alto sus parpados.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan cansado, hijo? —Quiso saber Genma, masticando a dos carrillos un trozo de pollo rebozado—. Últimamente estás descuidando tu entrenamiento.

—Es que no me apetece entrenar —contestó él—. Menos mal que ya estamos de vacaciones…

—Espero que ahora te esfuerces más —insistió su padre.

—Sí, sí…

Akane clavó sus ojos en los platos que tenía delante de ella. No los había probado aún, aunque había jugado con ellos y sus palillos para que nadie se diera cuenta; esperaba haber sido lo bastante convincente pues Ranma la distraía constantemente. No podía dejar de vigilarle y sentirse fatal.

—Oye Ranma, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? —preguntó Nabiki. A Akane casi se le cae el cuenco de las manos—. ¡Un chupetón! —Nabiki se rio—. Vaya, vaya… con lo simple que parecías.

—¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! —Ranma se pasó una mano por el cuello en busca de la marca. Akane se echó a temblar a su lado, rígida y casi sin respirar—. Algo me ha picado. Llevo toda la semana despertándome con una picadura distinta cada día. Debe haber algún bicho en mi cuarto.

—¡Claro, claro! —Nabiki le señaló con un dedo—. ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Cuéntanos quién ha sido…! ¿Shampoo? ¡A ella le pega hacer ese tipo de cosas! ¿Quizás, Ukyo? ¡No me lo esperaba de ella!

El vaso que Akane sujetaba en su mano estalló en mil pedazos haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un bote.

—¡Hija! —gritó Soun.

Ranma se apartó, asustado y empezó a agitar sus manos.

—¡No! ¡Akane, te lo prometo! ¡Ha sido un bicho! ¡De verdad!

No pudo evitarlo al oír a su hermana decir esas cosas. Ella bien sabía que eran tonterías, pero aun así había sentido la ira más ardiente recorrer su cuerpo y su mano se cerró en un espasmo sobre el vaso. Giró su mirada hacia el chico que la observaba aterrado.

—¡No he hecho nada! ¡Te lo juro!

—Lo sé —murmuró ella. Entonces también vio la marca roja en su cuello y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma—. Lo siento —Se puso en pie y miró a todos—. Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir —Cruzó el comedor con decisión y cuando estuvo en la puerta se detuvo para mirarles una vez más—. Adiós a todos.

Su última mirada recayó sobre Ranma quien la miró también, muy confuso.

Akane salió y cerró las puertas. Tomó aire y corrió hasta las escaleras, las subió de tres en tres y rápidamente estuvo en su cuarto. Cerró bien la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Después se centró en la gran mochila abierta que tenía sobre la cama.

Suspiró.

Solo le faltaba por guardar una cosa y después, esperaría hasta que todos se hubiesen dormido.

Akane había tomado una decisión; dejar el dojo.

Aún no sabía si sería para siempre o solo por un tiempo, pero tal y como estaban las cosas no podía seguir allí.

Le había resultado imposible cumplir la promesa que se hizo a sí misma; había seguido bebiendo la sangre de Ranma cuando él dormía. Cada noche. Era un ser repugnante.

Al día siguiente de la primera noche Akane se sintió tan bien, parecía que su cuerpo volviera a ser el de antes y su mente también. Incluso creyó estar curada, aunque pronto descubrió que seguía siendo incapaz de comer y beber como antes. Pero ya no sentía hambre, ni sed, ni calor, ni cansancio. ¡Estaba genial! Y cuando vio a Ranma en el desayuno le pareció que él también estaba como siempre.

Entonces creyó con más fuerza que nunca que jamás tendría que beber sangre de nuevo.

Pero algo pasó.

Ese mismo día, de madrugada, Akane se despertó con una sed terrible, mucho peor que lo que había sentido hasta ese entonces. Se aterrorizó, pensó incluso que moriría y se resistió todo lo que puso pero fue incapaz de controlarse. Avergonzada y odiándose a sí misma regresó al cuarto de su prometido y sació su sed con su sangre. De nuevo Ranma ni se enteró y Akane se recuperó.

Eso mismo pasó cada noche de las siguientes.

La culpa la atormentaba pero intentaba animarse, se repetía que Ranma estaba bien a pesar de todo. Hasta que dejó de estarlo. Después de unas cuantas noches el chico empezó a palidecer, a estar más cansado de lo habitual, más débil… Nadie sabía por qué salvo ella y se asustó cuando Kasumi le recomendó a Ranma ir al médico.

¡Pensó que la descubrirían! Seguro que Tofú se daría cuenta de que Ranma estaba más débil porque perdía sangre todas las noches. Pero por suerte, el chico se negó y el tema se olvidó.

Todos menos ella. Ella no podía olvidar el hecho de que estaba haciendo daño a Ranma, le estaba haciendo enfermar, le estaba… matando.

Intentó controlarse pero no pudo. Intentó beber sangre de otras personas para que él se recuperara pero le resultó imposible. La sola idea de beber la sangre de otros le producía una repugnancia horrible.

¡Se estaba volviendo loca sin saber qué hacer!

Hasta que vio clara la única solución posible: huir. Debía alejarse de Ranma, era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo de ella.

Akane asintió después de meter en su mochila lo último que quedaba. La cerró, echó un último vistazo a su cuarto y apretando los labios, salió de él.

La casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían. Se movió como una sombra e igual de sigilosa bajó las escaleras sin mirar hacia las puertas de las otras habitaciones. Llegó al piso de abajo y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la calle. La luna estaba alta y no había ni rastro de la niebla por allí.

Akane suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

No sabía a dónde iría, aún no lo había pensado. Solo quería alejarse lo antes posible y llegar todo lo lejos que pudiera antes de que esa sed horrible volviera a perturbarla. Después ya pensaría lo que hacer o incluso si merecía la pena seguir viviendo en esas condiciones, como un monstruo y lejos de aquellos a los que amaba.

_No pienses en eso_ se dijo, apretando un puño _Lo haces para salvarle… no eres un monstruo. Los monstruos no tienen sentimientos._

Siguió caminando y atravesó el portón. No se contuvo y antes de echar a andar se paró a observar el cartel del dojo, los caracteres allí grabados y las protuberancias en la madera. También miró su casa y sintió una terrible desazón, también miedo. Jamás había estado sola antes. ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

Inevitablemente pensó en su familia. Se enfadarían mucho al enterarse de su desaparición, se preocuparían, se pondrían tristes… Se preguntó si Ranma lamentaría su marcha.

—Lo hago por su bien —se repitió en voz baja. Aun así, sintió escozor en los ojos y supo que debía alejarse antes de cambiar de opinión.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Pero antes de haber dado un par de pasos, una figura cayó sobre ella, la atrapó y de un salto volvió a meterla en la propiedad del dojo. Akane chilló y se revolvió haciendo que la figura perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron en el jardín, cerca del portón cerrado.

—¡Ranma, ¿qué haces?! —Se quejó la chica al captar su olor. El chico, un poco más lento de lo normal, logró sin embargo colocarse sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo—. ¡Quítate de encima, pervertido!

Le miró cuando el chico por fin alzó el rostro pálido y cansado, estaba terriblemente serio y tenía un fuego extraño en la mirada.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Fue lo que la preguntó.

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—¿A dónde ibas? —insistió él. Akane resopló y trató de liberar los brazos. Cuando lo consiguió, quiso deslizarse fuera de ese abrazo, pero Ranma adivinó sus intenciones y la oprimió más fuerte. Después bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de ella. Akane dejó de retorcerse, perpleja—. Te marchabas de casa, ¿verdad?

. ¿No pensabas despedirte de nadie?

Akane giró el rostro, avergonzada.

—Claro que no, yo solo…

—¿Por qué? —murmuró él, cortándola—. No dejarías a tu familia si no tuvieras una razón importante —continuó. Cada palabra que decía era una abrasadora corriente de aire caliente que se pegaba al pecho de la chica, lo sentía arder bajo la ropa—. ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¿Contigo? No, claro que no. Egocéntrico.

—Te pediré perdón —Volvió a cortarla. Y Akane se calló, arrugando la frente. Ranma alzó la cara sobre la de ella y la observó—. Vamos, dime que he hecho. Me disculparé. No hace falta que dejes tu propia casa.

Akane, culpable, sacudió la cabeza.

—No has hecho nada… —Respiró hondo y su pecho se infló con su olor—. He sido yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Akane apretó los párpados, entristecida. Supo que debía contarle la verdad o el chico no la dejaría marchar. Jamás se lo permitiría. Pero si le revelaba la clase de ser en que se había convertido y lo que le había estado haciendo, Ranma la odiaría, la despreciaría y entonces sí la dejaría tranquila para que ella huyera.

Sin embargo, la idea de que él la odiara le partía el corazón. No quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos. Aunque si de todas formas no podría volver a verle nunca, ¿qué importancia tenía?

Parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz.

—Tú no lo sabes, Ranma, pero te he estado haciendo algo muy malo —Le explicó, temerosa. Debía pararse y coger aire cada pocas palabras. Necesitaba darse ánimos mentalmente a cada instante—. Y me temo que si no me voy, acabaré haciéndote algo mucho peor.

—Pero, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

—De eso —dijo ella, señalando su cuello—. Yo te lo hice.

El rostro del chico se puso colorado.

—¿Tú… me hiciste un chupetón?

—¡No es un chupetón, idiota! —Akane puso los ojos en blanco—. Es algo mucho peor.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es?

El escozor en los ojos de la chica regresó, mucho más fuerte. Las lágrimas se materializaron en los bordes de sus pestañas, se balancearon y brillaron como diminutas perlas traslúcidas empapándose de la luz de la luna.

—Algo me atacó la noche del solsticio —Le dijo. Decidió empezar por ahí para concederse algo más de tiempo—. No lo he recordado hasta hace muy poco. Aquella noche había una niebla muy espesa y siniestra.

. Me desorienté y corrí a través de ella hasta que choqué contra algo. Y cuando estaba en el suelo, algo se abalanzó sobre mí y me... atacó.

. Desde entonces he cambiado. Ya no soy la que era antes…

—¡¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez?! —estalló el chico, impaciente. Le cogió el rostro con una mano y la miró fijamente—. Dime qué te pasó.

—Aquella noche… me… convirtieron en vampiro.

Ranma abrió los ojos hasta el límite y la miró. Parpadeó un par de veces y después torció el rostro, bajando los párpados.

—No tiene gracia. Dime qué pasó.

—¡Eso fue lo que me pasó! ¡Ahora soy un vampiro!

—¡Akane, no digas tonterías!

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Es la verdad pura y dura! —Frunció el ceño, molesta—. Esa es la razón por la que no podía comer ni beber nada, por eso me sentaba tan mal el sol y el calor, por eso me paso los días dormida, por eso he estado actuando tan extraño… ¡Porque soy un vampiro! —Ranma desvió la mirada, evidentemente sin creer una palabra de lo que oía—. Y… y… yo… ¡He estado bebiendo tu sangre por las noches, mientras dormías! —Ante esa declaración, los ojos azules volvieron a ella como un rayo y Akane se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo siento… ¡No podía evitarlo! Por eso has estado tan cansado y débil estos días. He sido yo. ¡Es por mi culpa! ¡Solo puedo beber tu sangre, Ranma! No quería hacerte daño, pero…

Entonces Ranma empezó a mirarle de un modo distinto, como asustado y la chica temió que sería entonces cuando la rechazaría y la despreciaría por lo que había hecho. El chico se apartó un poco de ella y pensativo, calló unos instantes.

—Deberíamos llamar a un médico —sugirió él al cabo de unos minutos. ¿Un médico? No entendía lo que se proponía—. O llevarte al hospital. Tienen que ver qué te ocurre… por qué dices semejantes locuras.

_¡Todavía no me cree!_

¡Qué chico más cabezota!

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Demostrarme que eres un vampiro? ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Akane se incorporó despacio y se acercó a él. Ranma la vigiló con curiosidad pero sin hacer nada hasta que ella se movió hasta su cuello y pudo sentir su aliento sobre la piel y también sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Sintió un escalofrío.

Akane se vio embriagada por ese olor una vez más. No quería tener que hacerlo, pero si era la única manera de convencerle estaba decidida. Una última vez antes de decirse adiós para siempre.

Clavó sus dientes en la piel y empezó a succionar la sangre. Ranma dio un respingo pero se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada, paralizado cuando notó la fuerza con que Akane sorbía su sangre. Ahogó un suave gruñido a causa del dolor pero rápidamente se quedó sin fuerzas y sus brazos cayeron junto a su cuerpo.

Akane se aferró a él mientras bebía sin detenerse. Le empujó hacia atrás hasta tumbarle en el suelo y se subió a él, así como hacía todas las noches. Entonces, cuando ya no lo esperaba, las manos del chico se apoyaron en su espalda. Solo se posaron ahí, sin tratar de apartarla o hacerla parar, como si la sostuviera.

—Akane… —Le oyó murmurar y la chica paró.

Se apartó de él, irguiéndose y se pasó la mano por los labios. Bajó la vista avergonzada y fue incapaz de decir nada. Solo se inclinó una vez más para cerrar la herida como siempre y después se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Ranma, perplejo, se pasó la mano por la herida. Aunque ya no había herida, solo una pequeña marca de igual forma y tamaño que las que venían apareciendo en su cuello desde hacía unos días.

—Era eso… entonces —murmuró él, asombrado. Emitió un sonido demasiado ambiguo como para que Akane lo entendiera así que asomó los ojos entre sus dedos para mirarle—. Por eso tenía esos sueños…

—¿Qué sueños?

—Da igual —Su semblante se enrojeció.

—Ranma, no me odies por favor —Suplicó ella apartando las manos del todo—. Yo ya odio lo que he te hecho. Me resistí todo lo que pude pero me moría de hambre y… —Meneó la cabeza y resolutiva, le dijo—; por eso me voy. Me alejo de ti para no volver a hacerte daño nunca.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Porque yo… te quiero, Ranma —confesó. Jamás volvería a verle, así que pensó que ya no tendría más oportunidad de decírselo más que esa y él merecía saberlo—. Te he querido siempre, desde el principio. Y prefiero irme antes que seguir haciéndote daño.

. Si te pasara algo malo por mi culpa no podría resistirlo.

—A-Akane…

Le puso una mano en el rostro y acarició tiernamente su mejilla, con las lágrimas a punto de romper en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza sobre la de él y le besó, aunque eso solo le dio más ganas de llorar. Había esperado mucho para ese momento y resultaba que era una despedida; fue demasiado triste como para que fuera bonito.

—Lo siento… te quiero… lo siento… no me odies… —gimoteó ella sin poder sujetar la pena. Ranma no respondió, apenas se movió. Así que Akane, avergonzada, alzó la cabeza—Adiós, Ranma. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Y sin previo aviso, la chica se levantó y de un salto pasó por encima del portón. Cayó al suelo y echó a correr por la calle. Sabía que él no podría seguirla, estaba demasiado débil por la última pérdida de sangre. Aunque probablemente, de haber estado bien, tampoco lo habría hecho.

¿Para qué?

Ahora sabía lo que Akane era en realidad, ¿por qué intentaría pararla?

Empezó a llorar en su carrera acelerada por alejarse del que había sido su hogar durante dieciséis años y no volvió la vista atrás ni una vez. Siguió corriendo más rápido, más lejos hasta perderse en la negrura de la noche.

Tan oscura. Tan feroz.

**-Fin-**

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo prometido es deuda de modo que, aquí tenéis ya el desenlace de este breve cuento de "terror" sobre Ranma y Akane. Espero que os haya gustado, lo hayáis disfrutado y no os haya dado mucho miedo (lo dudo, lo mío nunca fue el terror).**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia, le disteis a favorito al fanfic o a mí o decidisteis seguirme ^^ Me ha hecho mucha ilusión volver y encontrar a nueva gente maravillosa, también leer reviews de viejos y queridos lectores. **

**Paulayjoaqui: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review y apoyo! Aquí tienes ya la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y volver a leerte por aquí. Besotes y hasta pronto.

**Akanita87: **¡Gracias! Había pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué la historia de "Un prometido de verdad", pero ya tenía ganas de volver por aquí. Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace, no pude actualizar antes pero todo llega. Te agradezco el apoyo y que no te hayas olvidado de mis historias en este tiempo. Muchos besotes y un fuerte abrazo

**Frida-chan: **¡Hola! Jajajaja, ¿de verdad? ¡Qué ilusión me hace leerte! Cuando pensé en publicar algo nuevo no sabía si las personas que tanto apoyaron mis otras historias aún estarían interesados en leer algo mío nuevo o ya se habrían hartado de esperar. ¡Espero que esta pequeña historia te haya gustado! ^^ Jajaja, bueno, tus teorías tampoco iban tan mal encaminadas. ¡Ocurra lo que ocurra, parece que siempre le afecta al pobre de Ranma! Deseo que te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por seguir al otro lado de la pantalla. ^^

**NARAMI-KUN: **¡Muchas gracias! Espero que no te defraude el final. ¡Besotes y gracias por todo!

**Livamesauribe: **Jajajaja, bueno, bueno… yo lo llamo "cuento de terror" pero tampoco hay demasiado miedo en él. ¡Puedes leerlo sin problemas! A mí el terror nunca se me dio bien y cuando escribo sobre Ranma y Akane siempre se me va la historia más a la comedia que a otra cosa. Espero que te haya gustado el final ^^ Gracias por "atreverte" con esta historia y dejarme una review. El resto de mis fanfics de Ranma no tienen ni pizca de terror por si te interesa. ¡Besotes!

**Kitsune K: **¡Me alegra mucho oír eso! Espero que el final te haya emocionado igual, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic. En mi perfil tengo algunas historias más sobre nuestros queridos Ranma y Akane. Besotes y muchas gracias

**Heather Ran: **¿Se lo coma? Bueno, no del todo… jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y disfruta del desenlace. ¡Un abrazo!

**Ranma84: **¡Gracias! La verdad es que aún no sé cómo se me ocurrió algo así, pero quedó original. Gracias por tu review y disfruta del capítulo final. ¡Besos!

**Lizz Rodrguez: **¡Gracias por tus palabras! No sé si para un fanfic largo, lo que sí pensé cuando lo acabé fue en, quizás algún día, escribir una segunda parte. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo sería. Espero que te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Un besazo!

**Amigo11: **¡Hola! Debemos estar en polos opuestos del globo, aunque te envidio si estás al fresquito ahora porque aquí estamos con una ola de calor horrible T.T En fin, muchas gracias por leer, aquí tienes ya el desenlace y me encantará saber tu opinión. ¡Gracias por la review! Y muchos besos ^^

**Guest(1): **Jajajajaja, tu mente retorcida (que no sé hasta dónde llega) tuvo parte de razón. ¡Gracias por la review!, espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Besos!

**Guest(2):** ¡Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo por escribir lo mejor posible para que disfrutéis aún más con mis fanfics

**SARITANIMELOVE: **Jajajajaja, algo así… aunque al final la pobre no estaba tan feliz como tú. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el desenlace! ¡Gracias por escribirme! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

¡Qué ilusión leer vuestras palabras y responder a vuestras reviews! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Y también gracias a aquellos que seguís leyendo mis otros fanfics de Ranma y dejándome reviews en ellas, por si alguno pasa por aquí también que lo sepa. Espero volver pronto con una nueva historia, me encanta compartirlas con vosotros y saber qué os parecen.

¡Besotes para todos y hasta pronto!


End file.
